La Despedida
by inesz
Summary: Solo leer xD


Wolas! Este fic es de una amiga que porfin convenci para que lo publicara en esta pagina asi que quiero que pongais muxos reviews!!!Asiass! a ver que os parece!  
  
Era un pasillo oscuro, largo y ancho, lleno de cuadros que se movían y con miles y miles de puertas, sin salida. Y al principio de este pasillo una muchacha de 17 años corriendo desesperadamente sin saber que ese pasillo no tenia salida, aunque eso no importaba, ya no importaba nada.   
  
Las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos resbalaban por sus mejillas para llegar al fin de la barbilla y caer al suelo.  
  
No podía parar de llorar, llevaba horas llorando.  
  
¿Por qué tenia que irse? ¿por qué ahora? Ahora que todo iba bien, que todo lo malo había quedado atrás, que ella era tan feliz... ¿se marchaba? ¿por qué?   
  
"Por él, por su futuro..."   
  
Tal vez era una egoísta, pero... ¿una egoísta por quererlo? ¿por quererlo solo para ella? "No..."  
  
Alo mejor ella hubiese hecho igual si le hubiese salido una propuesta así... Aunque... A ella también le habían salido muchas propuestas y las había rechazado... ¿lo había hecho por él? ¿Estaba dejando su futuro a un lado por no separarse de él o simplemente siempre esperaba una propuesta mejor? ¿por qué se preguntaba todo esto ahora? Ya daba igual...   
  
"Siempre puede ser peor..."   
  
Sí, claro, podría estar muerto y no lo esta, pero él se va, igualmente, él no estará ya.  
  
La muchacha se apoyó en la pared del final del pasillo y se dejo caer, recordando el momento en que le había dicho que se iba, llorando aún.   
  
FLasH BaCk  
  
Todo era perfecto. Un paisaje perfecto para una pareja de enamorados, un lago, un sol radiante... Y la pareja, No faltaba nada.  
  
La muchacha de pelo enmarañado estaba apoyada en el hombro del muchacho pelirrojo.  
  
Ella se veía muy tranquila, feliz, disfrutando del momento, como si fuese un sueño y no quisiera que se acabara.  
  
El se veía inquieto, como si no le salieran las palabras, ocultando algo, algo que no quería decir.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar... - dijo el muchacho pelirrojo.  
  
La muchacha se sobresaltó y la cara le cambió de golpe. Su madre siempre he había dicho que si un hombre decía esas palabras... Algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, y era prácticamente cierto.  
  
Lo miro, no dijo nada, no quería decir nada.  
  
- Es que... Bueno... Sabes que siempre he querido ser auror, que desde hace bastante esa a sido mi meta y que si me saliera una propuesta no la podría rechazar... Pues bien... Me ha salido una y bueno... Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes... Pero ahora bueno... No se que decir... Creo que... Que deberíamos esperar un tiempo...  
  
Ella no dijo nada, se limito a levantarse e irse corriendo...  
  
- ¡HERMIONE!  
  
FiN DeL FLasH BaCk  
  
Tal vez si que era egoísta, tal vez tendría que alegrarse en vez de estar allí llorando aún... Se volverían a ver ¿no? Entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, cambiarían las cosas, serían felices, una familia feliz...   
  
"Demasiado irreal"  
  
También podría ser que el se enamorara de otra o ella misma de otro.  
  
Quien sabe... El mundo da muchas vueltas ¿no?  
  
- Herm's...  
  
¿Ron? ¿Ese era Ron?  
  
- Herm's... ¿estás bien? - preguntó el muchacho pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿cómo me has encontrado? - Preguntó Hermione.  
  
Ron no contesto, solo le enseñó el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible.  
  
Silencio... Ninguno dijo nada... Simplemente se miraban.  
  
Ron decidió hablar:  
  
- ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Sí, claro, de maravilla, ¿no se ve? - dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.  
  
Ron agachó la mirada, no quería ser así con Ron, pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
Bien, podrían estar como amigos hasta que el terminara de estudiar para auror, luego ya se vería, podría ir a verlo de vez en cuando y él a ella igual, entonces, no todo estaba tan mal ¿no?  
  
- Lo siento... - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Herm's te quiero, ya lo sabes... Pero..  
  
- Lo se... ¿cuándo te vas..?  
  
Ron volvió a agachar la mirada y susurro un "mañana por la mañana".   
  
Definitivamente, él no sabía lo que era avisar con tiempo. No dijo nada, se levanto y le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
- Es tarde... Será mejor que vallamos a dormir... - dijo el muchacho.  
  
Caminaron hacia la Sala Común sin decir nada, sin hablar.  
  
Al llegar, ambos pararon, mirándose, esa iba a ser, posiblemente la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo.   
  
- Adiós... Ronald Weasley  
  
- Adiós... Hermione Granger  
  
Se despidieron con un beso, esta vez mas apasionado y sin decir nada mas, se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones. A ninguno le gustaban las despedidas, mas bien las odiaban, siempre intentaban huir de ellas, y eso es lo que acababan de hacer... Huir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano, algo inquieta... ¿había sido un sueño o había pasado realmente? ¿Se había marchado ya?   
  
Su mano encontró un pequeño papel al lado de su almohada. El mensaje era simple, directo, bonito...  
  
"Te quiero.  
  
Ron"  
  
Ya se había marchado... Y tal vez para siempre. 


End file.
